


Dreaming yourself awake

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, kind of, kylo dreams are not just dreams, merging of modern and canon, sometimes they are about another time and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are too good to be true but it doesn't mean that they are impossible. The universe is after all infinite.</p><p>There is many versions of Kylo and Hux through time and space but Hux will always find Kylo lying in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming yourself awake

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon in July, they’re just lying on the couch Kylo’s head on Hux’s lap while Hux runs his hand through his hair while watching a movie that takes place in space or something Kylo feels like he already watched it but can’t remember what it is actually about.

It’s really hot and the air-conditioner is broken it’s going to take till tomorrow to fix it and Kylo feels like his skin is on fire.

“How are you not disturbed by the weather” he asks Hux.

“I am but it’s not like I can control it, tomorrow they’ll come and fix the air-conditioner and everything will be back to normal” Hux says and Kylo groans.

“I’m going to go get a beer or something else that is cold from the fridge, need something?” Kylo asks getting up.

“Some water would be nice please” Hux says smiling at him.

The apartment is small and cozy and they just moved in. Kylo is ready to face a thousand hot days if it means that he’ll keep Hux and their apartment.

Hux smiles at him when he comes back and the rest of the afternoon passes in a blur and when they finally go to bed it’s too hot to have any sort of activity. If only the sweat on their bodies were related to sex and not to the hot weather.

He wakes up feeling hot the window is open there’s no wind the curtains aren’t even moving an inch they let them open to try to get some wind. The air is barely breathable, Kylo doesn’t know how Hux can even cover his self even if the sheets are barely on his stomach.

He thinks about draping himself on Hux like he usually does every night but it’s too hot they have to get the air-conditioner fixed tomorrow he can’t go another night like this he barely slept one hour and it’s still dark outside.

He gets up and heads up to the bathroom maybe splashing some water on his face will help.

He gets to the bathroom as silently as he can without waking Hux up if he’s actually asleep let him sleep, one of them being cranky in the morning is enough. He turns on the lights and looks at his reflection in the mirror, he’s sweating he’s eyes are sleepy and he feels like there’s something missing on his face, like a scar. There’s no reason for him to have a scar he’s more tired than he thought.

“Love?” comes Hux voice from the bedroom.

“In here” he says, splashing some water on his face and drying it off with a towel just in time for Hux to stumble in the bathroom rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“It’s too hot” Hux says getting a hold on the door because he’s clumsy in the mornings. Kylo wants to go to him and hold him because he looks adorable but it’s too hot and they’re both sweaty from the heat. Maybe if they get in the shower it will be better.

“Yes it is, I can’t sleep I don’t know how you managed with the covers more than five minutes” Kylo says.

“It’s against the monsters, love” Hux says taking a step towards him smiling.

“I’ll protect you against the monsters” Kylo says laughing.

“You’re the monster” Hux says and leans in to kiss him, Kylo is frozen for a moment _You’re the monster_ he is but why? Then he forgets about it and kisses Hux lazily.

“What about a shower babe?” Kylo says placing his hands on Hux’s shoulder.

“You read my mind” Hux says taking a hold of his hand and Kylo feels sick he pulls away from Hux to take hold of the sink he feels dizzy something is off but then Hux is taking hold of his face and making him look at him.

“What’s wrong love?” Hux asks his face is full of concern.

 _Since when does he care?_ Kylo thinks but Hux is supposed to care because he loves him.

“I don’t know, there’s something off” Kylo says leaning into Hux’s palm.

“Maybe it’s the heat, come on let’s get you in the shower” Hux says.

He turns the water on put it on ice cold and drags Kylo with him in the shower he slowly pushes Kylo under the water, Kylo closes his eyes when he opens them Hux eyes are cold.

“Wake up” Hux says coldly.

Kylo frowns “I am awake” he says.

Hux blinks and the cold is gone his eyes are again full of concern.

“Yes you are, why wouldn’t you be awake Kylo?” Hux asks.

“I don’t know; I’m really not feeling well” Kylo says.

“It’s the heat” Hux says caressing Kylo’s face.

Kylo nods and they stand like this for a while looking at each other under the freezing water. Kylo looks down and he sees red merging with the water.

“Hux” he screams.

Hux doesn’t move keeps staring at him and slowly asks “What’s wrong my love?”

“There’s blood” Kylo half screams panicking.

“Yes there is” Hux says calmly. _Why is he so calm? He’s so passive._

“Where is it coming from?” Kylo asks.

“You” Hux says and cups Kylo’s chin. There’s a thousand question on Kylo’s mind but he can’t speak, Hux grip is hard and his eyes are so different full of disdain and hate.

“You’re bleeding Ren because you’re not strong enough, because you’re weak, useless you should just die and stop making messes for me to clean” Hux says scowling.

 _Ren?_ Since when does he call him Ren, he hasn’t called him Ren since the first time they met, which was…He doesn’t remember how they met.

He wants to scream to hit something, to slash something.

Hux takes a step back, he looks far too intimidating for a man who’s naked and wet.

“Where are your magical powers now?” Hux says.

“My magical powers?” Kylo says and now he sees it.

He sees his wound he sees every one of them, he feels them and there is something on his face that burns. He tries to touch it but he can barely move his hands, they're so cold.

He’s freezing.

“Why is it so cold?” Kylo says.

“Because you’re lying in the snow or you were lying” Hux says.

“Why?” Kylo asks.

“Because you’re weak” Hux says frowning.

Kylo looks around there’s no snow he’s still in the shower, he’s still bleeding and Hux is still looking at him _like he hates him._

“That’s because I do hate you Ren” Hux says with a cruel smile.

“Since when do you call me Ren?” Ren asks feeling hurt and broken.

Hux laughs “You need to wake up now” he says.

“Wake up? I’m not dreaming. This is real” Kylo says.

“Is it?” Hux says.

“Yes it is. Why wouldn’t it be?” Kylo says.

Hux eyes soften when he speaks next “Because here we love each other and I doubt there is a universe in which we do”.

"Why not?" Kylo asks, he's crying now. Hux doesn't answer just looks at him impassive.

"Maybe here we could" Kylo says and Hux sighs.

"Just wake up Ren, I need you to wake up come one open your eyes" Hux says.

Ren opens his eyes, blinks looking around he’s in a shuttle the first thing his eyes lay on is General Hux sitting across from him staring at him with caution like he expects him to lash out to start destroying the shuttle. 

He’s in pain it grounds him make him believe that this is real. He’s bleeding from multiple places at least he hasn’t lost a hand or any other limb but there is a scar on his face now. A reminder of his failure.

_What kind of dream did he just have?_

There's a thousand questions in his head what comes out is “How…how long have we been in the shuttle?” He asks barely looking at the general.

“Almost two hours” Hux says, he looks exhausted and there's something missing.

“You came to find me?” Ren asks, still in a haze.

“The supreme leader commanded it” Hux says which is true, he’s not lying Ren would know but there’s something else that Hux isn’t saying that Ren can’t quite see.

He then notices that there’s something draped on him, it’s Hux’s coat that's what missing from Hux he’s too shocked to actually do or say something.

“You were freezing” Hux says when he sees the look on Ren’s face.

Ren starts laughing loudly but he stops when the wound on his side starts hurting even more, he forgot his injuries. Hux is still staring at him with a cool expression his feedback says that he thinks that Ren has lost his mind or whatever mind he had left.

He’s not wrong.

“You think I’m insane and weak” Ren says and half of it is a lie.

“Insane, absolutely" Hux says but it doesn't stop here "but weak never you are power incarnated you have the force and I know for fact that you are one of the best force users to ever exist. Your problem Ren is that you think that you are weak because you let your emotions guide you. You already have power so much of it what you need is control. The first order is what will bring order to the galaxy, Ren I don’t think that there is anything that could ever bring order to you.” Hux says anger obvious in his voice. 

 _You could_ , he thinks _in another time, in another universe you could._

 

“You do like the sound of your voice” He says instead because how could respond to and Hux rolls his eyes and ignores him for the rest of the way to the Finalizer.

Hux anger is justified and his word echoes in Ren's mind for a long time.

A long time from now in a galaxy far far away Kylo and Hux are taking a very cold shower taking their time washing each other and then going to sleep the only problem they’re facing is the hot weather. 

Sometimes Kylo will have dreams about him dying in the snow but Hux is always there to save him and they're just dreams, they're not real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
